Zebra Lionfish
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: Zebra Lionfish joins the Militaires Sans Frontières just as Big Boss makes his name in the mercenary business. Lion quickly learns though that there is more to the soldiers without borders than simple dogs of war and makes his own name in this Army's Heaven. *Based around Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker/Bonus missions, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion, Review Please*
1. Militaries Sans Frontieres

"So... what's your name?"

"They call me Zebra. Zebra Lionfish. Lion for short."

"Zebra... Lionfish? What kind of codename is that?"

"What kind of codename is Naked Snake?"

That was my response to the legendary leader of the _Militaires Sans Frontières_-also known as the "Soldiers Without Borders". That was also the day I actually joined the group and was now once again with a job. I guess you could say I'm a soldier for hire though not quite a mercenary. I was once in the Mexican Armed Forces but left to seek better work and more pay. Thus I drifted from conflict to conflict wherever I could earn some decent cash and living. that is until one day I ended up in little 'ol Columbia where a small outfit of rising soldiers were looking for new recruits, preferably those with major prior military training.

I'd met with the leader of MSF soon after arrived to their base camp though I first had to speak to his second in command Kazuhira "Kaz" Miller. From the face you could tell he was American but I was surprised to hear he was actually half Japanese and lived there for some time even serving with the Japanese Self-Defense Force before joining MSF. He was an alright guy and you could tell he handled the business aspect of things around here. The actual Commander of the Soldiers Without Borders was an interesting sight himself though.

Naked Snake-otherwise known as "Big Boss" was a fairly tall dark bearded American with a serious stone expression. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch presumably from a torture session at the hands of the enemy-at least from what other recruits said but nobody really knew exactly what happened-while his left eye was sharp and blue. He wore an old bandana around his head alongwith a typical MSF green uniform fit for combat at all times and also carried a couple cigars on his person. I didn't know him that much but from what I heard he was a true soldier at heart, and just by looking at him you could tell that was the truth.

Of course I wasn't intimidated by him too much. I just wanted a job and answered questions he'd asked. Oh and the Zebra Lionfish thing, that was just a codename I picked back from when I was in the Mexican Army. Of course most of my comrades took to calling me "Lion" instead and the name stuck with me. I guess it was my name and my response to Snake that got me in and sure enough I was officially a member of "Army's Heaven".

That is of course your idea of heaven is a couple of old wooden shacks alongside a coast not far from an abandoned Soviet missile base then yeah. MSF would be your place.

After three weeks I'd gotten to know some of the recruits a bit better as time passed on. There wasn't many of us really, I'd probably say there was 20 or so of us actually including Master Miller and Snake. At the moment there was not too much diversity mostly Americans from the Vietnam War and even a couple guys who claimed to be ex-SAS. Though there was one or two people that claimed to be Soviet from that deserted base nearby (apparently Snake and Miller didn't want to remember that place for some reason though). I was probably the only Mexican within the group but I didn't mind as long as I had some work.

After the first three weeks with MSF-and some fifteen or so small jobs for the Colombian government-things began to change. It started during our Close Quarters Combat training-which I'd never heard of before but was apparently a fighting style developed by Snake himself-as Snake arrived on his motorbike. He removed his jacket despite the cold rain blowing around and walked over to the training area on the beach ready to beat the crap out of us. It was at that moment I'd gotten a look at his snake shaped car which ran down his chest to his stomach. It was pretty creepy looking to tell you the truth and with the rumors of a torture session it made me wonder what kind of hell he'd gone through before MSF.

The thought on that didn't last long as Snake quickly engaged several of us in combat. The drill instructor, an American named Sparrow I think, announced that the Boss would join us in reviewing basic CQC and it's ready effectiveness in battle. First he'd gotten to a volunteer showing how to grab and toss him for a knockout. Then we followed suit practicing with a partner while Snake continued with punches, grabs, throws, and kicks on more volunteers who challenged the boss to a friendly spar. Of course they all got their asses handed to them which was I stuck to sparring with a weaker recruit.

At the end of the training, Snake made his way back to the main cabin when another recruit-I think this was Bobcat, another American-thanked him for the training. He told the recruit not to mention it when Bobcat referred to him as "Big Boss". I wasn't sure why he didn't like being called that but I guess Snake just sounded better or more intimidating. He made his way off while Bobcat just saluted loyally.

The rest of us made our way back to our barracks when Miller appeared in the one jeep MSF actually owned greeting Snake. Getting a better look I was able to spot two other persons with him, one a middle aged guy I didn't recognize, and a short girl with a red rain coat draped around her. Come to think of it she looked like Little Red Riding Hood the way she was dressed. I wondered why he'd bring those two to MSF but I didn't dwell much on it.

It was later on as I rested in my bunk-really just a broken spring mattress with an old wool blanket-when I heard the sound of a whisper. I peered around spotting Bobcat in his nunk still awake clutching his training mask.

"What is it?" I asked with sleep still evident.

"Did you see that cute girl Kaz brought with him?" Bobcat asked. It took me a couple moments before my brain recalled back to earlier that night.

"Oh yeah she was with that old guy. So?"

"Wasn't she cute?"

I yawned rubbing my eyes. "Okay."

"Don't deny it Lion! You know she's cute!"

"Yeah I guess. What're you getting at?"

"Maybe she and that guy are gonna join MSF. We'll see that girl more often then right?"

I shook my head. "First of all, she's too young for you. Didn't you spot that school uniform under her coat"

Bobcat blinked before shrieking. "EH!"

"Yeah. She's probably a student, maybe that guy's daughter I don't know. You don't have good morals you know that Bobcat?"

"No way! That girl was really hot!" Bobcat said loudly to which most of the recruits groaned and yelled.

"Oh my gosh, shut the hell up Bobcat!"

"Damn it we're trying to sleep!"

"Gossip tomorrow perverts!"

"I'm good at yelling too!"

Great. Now the rest of MSF thought I was a pervert no thanks to Bobcat. Thankfully though Bobcat called it a night and turned back to his bunk for sleep. I rolled back in my bunk while I let the soft patter of rain on the window lull me to slumber.

It was about three days later when Miller gave us our next big assignment. We were to leave Colombia for Costa Rica in Central America employed by University of Peace Professor Ramon Galvez Mena and his young student Paz Ortega Andrade-whom I correctly guessed was too young for Bobcat much to his displeasure. Apparently MSF would have it's own actual mother base on an offshore facility away from the mainland letting us do as we pleased away from any government that could bother us. I guess now we were truly soldiers without borders.

"It'll be great for us soldiers without borders. We'll be in Professor Galvez's employ for a while and further operations and training will be carried out in Costa Rica." Miller had finished explaining to us on the beach.

"Most operations from Galvez will be done by me. The rest of you will help out Kaz with getting settled in, we've got a lot of work ahead of us." Snake said flicking a finished cigar on the beach.

I just nodded while the rest of us went to the shacks to grab our stuff and gear. It wouldn't be the first time the MSF regrouped elsewhere since for whatever reason Snake wanted to avoid certain groups radars. I was used to picking up and moving on to other places before but this would be the first with MSF. Now we'd be on our way to a place to settle down, at least for the time being, and thus begin the rise of soldier's without borders for good.

Oh well. _Como estas Costa Rica_.


	2. Mother Base

I really knew this'd be a bad idea. After all I was standing at the front of a group of other soldiers including Kaz Miller ready to charge first to knock down a giant metal door. Why did I stand in the front of them?

"Okay everybody on three. Ready? One... Two... three!"

As I charged I felt several other MSF Commandos tackle my back into the front of the metal door and through it into the room behind. Miller wasn't saved from this and fell with me and the rest of us gooks in plus Bobcat and most of the several larger recruits who fell last above us. My face was flat on the ground and I could taste the dirt of the floor while the weight of everyone else was on me.

_Just freaking perfect._

The guys then got off quick and stood up looking around the area we were in. As I leaned up spitting out the dirt I noticed several long tables and utensils, this must've been the cafeteria.

"All right guys. Looks like we got a lot more crap to clean up before the Boss get's back. Let's get to it." Kaz said dusting his pants while the rest of us groaned annoyed.

Gathering everything we had in Columbia-not much save what little tactical equipment we had and the one jeep we owned-the recruits of MSF took a boat to Costa Rica and arrived in a couple of days. Once we did we met again with Professor Galvez and his associates from the University of Peace who supplied us with a helicopter in order to actually get to the base itself just a few miles from the coast. And man was it a piece of work!

I hadn't seen such a crappy place since I left Mexico. But even the places I'd seen after that and before MSF were decent looking compared to this.

We had been cleaning out some of the areas of the facility in the past few hours since we arrived in order to settle in properly. It looked like the place hadn't been used in years considering all the dust and ruined equipment inside. Thankfully the barracks weren't that bad with extra bunks available. Only thing we needed was actual mattresses to go with 'em and a good vacuum cleaner to get out all the dust. Now on our list was what would be the Mess Hall and boy did this need work.

"Damn! this is worse than a kid's cafeteria!" one of the guys said jokingly.

"At least there isn't a lot of food stains here!" A female recruit said.

Bobcat then grabbed my attention noticing a door to another room which I followed. We entered and I noticed immediately that it was similar to the Mess Hall covered lots and lots of dust it was a bit more organized than the rest. Surprisingly lots of kitchen supplies were all in order in the pantries and shelves we'd checked. There were even some giant sized refrigerators located in the back. It wouldn't need much work.

"What'd you guys find?" The female recruit-wait I think her name was Jupiter-stepped in followed by Miller who kicked some dust off of his boot.

"It's a good kitchen. A little mopping and we're good to go." I said looking around once again. It was actually a fairly large kitchen, probably for a big group of people just like us. At the same moment Bobcat kicked the front of one of the large fridges.

"Hey we could put a lotta food in here once we get some power o-oh shit!"

Bobcat leaped back as the fridge door flew open. Miller, Jupiter, and I took our defensive stances as the mysterious attacker zoomed past us squawking loudly. My head whirled around glancing at it before raising my hand flashlight.

I blinked twice while Bobcat sat up. "A freaking toucan?"

Miller calmly sighed. "Oh crap... that scared the hell outta me."

"I think it's just a parrot." Jupiter said looking at it closer. It was red and blue feathered with a black beat somewhat large sized. I laughed inwardly while Bobcat stood back up trying to regain his composure.

"I ain't scared of a parrot. The hell is a parrot doing in a fridge?" Bobcat asked.

"I think this facility used to belong to an American University studying Costa Rican botany and wildlife. There's a greenhouse here with a lot of bird crap so I guess that's where this guy came from." Miller explained briefly before reaching out to scratch the parrots head. It slightly squawked before Jupiter also approached it smiling at it.

Now that was odd. Why'd Galvez have another university's facility in his possession? He could have bought it but... never mind. Probably not important.

I didn't think much of that long before Bobcat and Jupiter called me over to help out with the cleaning. I quickly followed while the parrot stayed in the rafters watching us. I guess he would look forward to his new housemates then.

It was much later after fixing up what we could of the facility that Snake finally showed back u. Some of the recruits wondered where the hell he'd been to which Miller explained he was working on the special assignment Galvez hired MSF for. Apparently it'd be mostly handled by the Boss unless he felt like sending any of us out in the field. That just gave me goosebumps like no other. Aside from regular group recruit training I'd yet to actually take on a proper assignment from the Boss and wondered what it would entail.

We were all dismissed later to our rooms by nightfall in order to get back our strength and start again tomorrow fixing the place. Because MSF wasn't too big of an outfit yet we could usually get whole rooms to ourselves, there were several quarters for us in the "barracks" along with bunks on each side of the rooms to hold two people each. Mine was fairly simple like any other room but closer to the bathroom (which I wasn't sure was even working yet but that was Miller's problem for now). I'd just set up my things when I heard a knock on my door. Jupiter, that female recruit from earlier, had the parrot on her arm and was carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey you mind if I share a room with you? The other rooms are taken already and I don't wanna bunk with Kaz, if you know what I mean."

I laughed at that knowing that Miller was kind of a Casanova with female recruits. "Sure I don't mind.

Jupiter smiled and set her bag on a lower bunk and began to switch out of uniform to casual wear. I'd climbed to the top bunk to the opposite side pulling off my uniform shirt ready for bed when the door was pushed open again.

"Yo Lion! Me and the guys are gonna play some cards. Wanna- what the hell!?" Bobcat-oh dearest, dearest Bobcat-stood in the doorway pointing his finger at me. "You perverted fiend!"

"Oh my gosh, what the hell Bobcat?" I said rubbing my temples.

"So this is your scheme! You sharing a room with Jupiter like this just to get action in MSF? You dog!"

I banged my head on my railing and looked down. "We're just sharing a room Bobcat. Get that through your thick skull."

I wasn't even exaggerating about the thick skull part. For whatever reason Bobcat's head was stronger than steel and no matter how hard he'd been hit in the head he'd get back up like it didn't affect him. Maybe that's why he was so... weird.

"Bobcat, we're all soldiers here. Who cares if we share the same room together?" Jupiter said as she shrugged off her pants for sleeping shorts. Bobcat was blushing like a genetically altered tomato and then ran out of the room. Before I could guess what he was doing he came back with his own duffle bag and gear.

"Fine! Then I'll bunk with you guys! that should be fair right!"

_Oh hell no._ My eyes bulged at the thought of having to bunk with him again. It was like Columbia all over again!.

"Wait a second Bob-"

"Of course you can Bobcat! It's fine with me, you can share Lion's bunk. Right lion?" Jupiter said optimistically with her kind smile.

I inwardly groaned before rolling in the top of my bunk. Bobcat smirked triumphantly while unpacking his things and getting settled on the bottom. Seriously though what was with this goofy guy? I couldn't get how he joined MSF.

Jupiter finished settling in when she asked Bobcat about joining in for the game before bed. The awkward soldier enthusiastically nodded his head like a puppy and led her out to another room where they were holding the game. As they left I closed my eyes now finally ready for long deserved shuteye.

But then...

"Squawk! Big man sleep? No fun!"

My eyes opened up before turning around. Standing on my bunk was the parrot we'd found who took to glancing at me.

Oh you've got to be kidding me. Of all the parrots we find it's a talking annoying one.

"Squawk! Let's have fun! I like cookies!"

"What the hell are you even saying?" I asked but then wished I hadn't when the bird flapped his wings flying around.

"Big man grumpy! It's no time for sleepy time today!"

I groaned and put my pillow around my head blocking out the annoying bird's random chatter.

This would be a long night...

"Squawk! You have no borders! Lion's with no borders!"

Damn bird...


	3. Chats on the Walkman

**FlyingLion:**

**These are actually based on the recorded walkman tapes and written in the style of them from Peace Walker. Well they aren't directly based on them but rather filled with some moments of Lionfish and other people in MSF. Next chapter will be a mission with Lionfish and next something canon from Peace Walker.**

* * *

_Entry 1: Walkman_

Lionfish: W-What the heck is this thing?

Miller: It's called a "WALKMAN", it even has the Sony logo on it.

Lionfish: Sony?

Miller: It's a tech company in Japan, they even have lots of their work in the US.

Lionfish: Oh. Wait then why'd Galvez have it?

Miller: beats me. But we can use this device to record previous conversations that we have in order to know what's ahead of us in the field.

Lionfish: Huh. That's pretty clever actually.

Miller: right before you go out in the field you can put in the tapes vital to each mission and listen over them for bonus information. Me and the Boss will go over some stuff as well as others in case they got necessary stuff to say.

Lionfish: Okay... makes sense.

Miller: You can record tapes to y'know in case you got any good advice to give if you want.

Lionfish: Really? Huh. I might try to one of these days.

* * *

_Entry 2: Zebra Lionfish & Naked Snake_

Snake: What kind of codename is "Zebra Lionfish" anyways?

Lionfish: My codename. Didn't you ask me this already anyways boss?

Snake: Yeah but you never answered. I don't even know what it means.

Lionfish: It was a handy codename I picked up in the Mexican Army. Named after an actual species of lionfish that has a stripe pattern resembling a zebra. Hence the irony since lions hunt zebras.

Snake: I see... but doesn't make much sense for combat.

Lionfish: Well Naked Snake doesn't make much sense either.

Snake: Ah... it was a codename my old CO gave me. I lost all my equipment so I was left "Naked" to procure everything on sight.

Lionfish: Oh you mean like sneaking missions right?

Snake: Yeah. Even now it's still vital for MSF to procure any necessary items and equipment to complete the mission. My old CO really grilled that into me.

Lionfish: Sounds like a fun guy...

Snake: Yeah. He even gave me the Snake part of my codename from...

Lionfish: ... from what?

Snake: Uh... well... someone, special.

Lionfish: A woman?

Snake: What-h-how'd you know?

Lionfish: You got a dreamy look in your eyes. Not the kind of look a guy would have when thinking of a man, unless you swing that way.

Snake: Argh... it's not like that.

Lionfish: So it was a woman then?

Snake: ...

* * *

_Entry 3: Amanda_

Lionfish: So you're la comandante eh?

Amanda: Si. Mi viejo was the former commander and when he was killed I took his place. I had to in order for us to survive.

Lionfish: Sounds rough.

Amanda: You have no idea.

Lionfish: Y'know I'd been to Nicaragua before.

Amanda: Si?

Lionfish: Yeah after I left Mexico I took some work in Central America wherever I could get it.

Amanda: Oh?

Lionfish: Uh-I never was working with the Contras though if you're wondering.

Amanda: I see.

Lionfish: I came a while after I left Mexico. Then I left when I heard rumor of _La CIA_ hanging around and got work elsewhere.

Amanda: You don't like _La CIA_?

Lionfish: Not that. I just knew wherever they would be trouble wouldn't be far behind. I just wanted to get a decent chance taking arms with revolutionaries, rebels, you name it.

Amanda: Then you ended up with Snake right?

Lionfish: It was back in Columbia actually. The group was much smaller and they were still looking for new members, I just came off of losing a job with Colombian rebels so I shot for joining MSF. I was hired after one meeting.

Amanda: Hm...

Lionfish: You know I spent so much time around Latin America as a mercenary I wondered what it'd be like to go abroad. What about you?

Amanda: Me?

Lionfish: Well-if you weren't in charge I mean or had the chance. Would you ever go elsewhere and see the world?

Amanda: I... never really thought about it. I mean, our compas has been mi familia my whole life. I guess if I had to but...

Lionfish: I understand. You want to settle things here at least. For peace.

Amanda: Yeah. Hey, why did you leave Mexico anyways?

Lionfish: What?

Amanda: I mean why did you leave your home? You didn't have anything behind or didn't like your country?

Lionfish: Oh-no it's not that. I just-well when I first joined I didn't rise up in the ranks like I thought I would. And we were mainly dealing with Cartels and Drug Traffickers. Not the kind of action I imagined.

Amanda: Action?

Lionfish: Yeah. I quit the Army and took work with various groups not really caring ideology but just to have something to do. In Mexico the Army was alright but being a mercenary without cause or ties felt better.

Amanda: You sound like you like war.

Lionfish: I... never relish it. But it's not like I dislike it either.

Amanda: Y'know you'd be good as one of us.

Lionfish: I don't know. I just go where work takes me.

* * *

_Entry 4: Languages_

Snake: You know your English really got a lot better since Columbia.

Lionfish: R-Really? Wait I didn't notice it wasn't good...

Snake: No it was passable, but you got a lot better at speaking English since then.

Lionfish: I see...

Miller: Y'know I didn't know that much English till I finally went to the US.

Lionfish: Really?

Miller: Yeah I spent my whole childhood in Japan but when I went to America to meet my dad I kinda picked up on it. Then when I became a mercenary I got better at speaking it along the way.

Snake: Actually Kaz your English wasn't that bad when we met. You seemed like another American really.

Lionfish: Yeah I wouldn't guess you were half Japanese if you hadn't told me.

Miller: Yeah I got my dad's looks didn't I? Traveling around though I didn't really identify with any country so I didn't mind how people saw me.

Lionfish: Hm... come to think of it a lot of people forget I'm Mexican.

Snake: It just doesn't register much when people look at you. You're just another soldier, one of us.

Lionfish: Huh. That's one way to look at things.

* * *

_Entry 5: Cardboard Boxes_

Bobcat: Hey Lion look what I got!

Lionfish: Argh... what is it?

Bobcat: well you know how the Boss reassigned me to the R&D Department right?

Lionfish: Yeah last week he pulled you from the Combat Unit.

Bobcat: Well I was working with the rest of the guys on our equipment that we have on Base and I've come through a break through. Look at this!

Lionfish: ... a box?

Bobcat: Not just a box, a cardboard tank!

Lionfish: ... you're not serious are you.

Bobcat: But I am! After all you know that having a cardboard box is essential to our work right?

Lionfish: I know the Boss has a weird fetish for them.

Bobcat: well here's a new way to sneak but fight back! One man sits at the front steering and your buddy in the back fires! It's the perfect new development!

Lionfish: Bobcat that thing looks ridiculous.

Bobcat: Paz didn't think so!

Lionfish: Paz is a 16 year old high school girl...

Bobcat: Anyways I'm gonna show it to Miller so he can show the Boss my genius! I'll see ya later!

Lionfish: R-right...

* * *

_Entry 6: The Parrot_

Lionfish: Jupiter... are you gonna do something bout that damned parrot?

Jupiter: You mean Ahab?

Lionfish: Ahab? Wait you named it!?

Jupiter: Well yeah since he's been around for a while.

Lionfish: ...great, you're attached.

Jupiter: Why, don't you like him? He's a really nice bird.

Lionfish: That damned bird won't shut up when I'm trying to get shut eye.

Jupiter: Hey he doesn't mean too! He's really nice...

Lionfish: ... damn bird causes me insomnia...

Jupiter: You sure that's the reason and not your coffee addiction?

Lionfish: ... I don't have an addiction.

Jupiter: You drink as many cups as much as the Boss smokes

Lionfish: ... argh... I doubt as much as he smokes...

Jupiter: You should really watch your health you know. I mean that could really mess with your head especially on missions.

Lionfish: That's not the point. Can you get the bird maybe in another room?

Jupiter: Well I don't really control where he goes. Ahab kinda flies around wherever he wants.

Lionfish: So that's why I found him in the showers...

Jupiter: He was in the showers?

Lionfish: I was scrubbing and he...

Ahab: _Squawk! Moon! Moon!_

Jupiter: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Lionfish: ...argh, freaking bird!


	4. Bag and Drag

**FlyingLion:**

**I should probably clarify that the last chapter **"**Chats on the Walkman" take place sometime after this chapter as in this part Big Boss has yet to meet the Sandinistas and Lionfish hasn't bonded with them. But I had last chapter finished before this one so that was my reasoning for posting that first. Sorry if there was any confusion in that.**

**Oh right I should also mention how old Lionfish is exactly. He's ten years younger than Big Boss who is 39 in Peace Walker making Lionfish 29. He would have been 19 during the events of Snake Eater which was also around the time he became a soldier. Also if you didn't know Kaz is about 28 in Peace Walker making him technically younger than Lionfish but Lion isn't as tall as he is.**

* * *

"It's a simple bag and drag sneaking mission. You have to get to the scientist Boss couldn't get near the facility and secure 'em with the FULTON Recovery. It'll be a piece of cake!"

If by piece of cake you mean leaping from a helicopter over the Costa Rican jungle without a parachute six miles off course and having to get to the mission objective on foot then yes it was a piece of cake.

Obviously not how I defined cake.

I rubbed the sweat off of my brow as I finally made it to the edge of the facility. I whipped out my scope looking over and spotting the mercs that Miller informed me about all armed with AKs and shotguns. Not a lot of men to fuss about but still I knew it'd be bad to underestimate them.

Running over I crouched behind a barrel spotting one of the guards making his way. I didn't have an assault rifle but I knew all I needed was my 0.22 Hush Puppy to handle things. As the guard got around I quickly used CQC to disarm him and then fired one round of the tranquilizer into the back of his head sending him down.

Sprinting I made it over to where the second guard was posted at the edge of a pile of crates. I subdued him with a choke hold and then knocked his head into the side of more boxes knocking him out.

Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

Turning around the corner I spotted two other guards entering the main building where the objective was located. I drew out the Hush Puppy and fire two rounds into their heads knocking them out. Before I could enter I dragged their bodies and discreetly hid them behind other crates so they wouldn't be found. After all it'd suck if the others found them and blew my cover. No need to go through any of that.

Entering the building I ran up the stairs and checked every corner for more guards. Surprisingly there was little to be found and turning another I spotted what looked like an elevator and a guard emerging from it. He paused before walking over towards where I was standing with his gun lowered. Before he realized it I flipped his gun over and delivered a kick to his back and then shot another tranquilizer round in the back of his neck. I then sprinted for the elevator and made my descent.

So far so good. This mission looked like it'd be finished in no time.

_Mother Base, Two Hours Ago:_

"_Your objective is to rescue this woman here." Miller dropped the photo onto the table. My brow raised glancing at it._

"_Her?"_

"_She's a civilian scientist with our friends from Langley. However she was imprisoned by her same outfit for reasons unknown. So she might be of some use to us."_

"_You want me to go breakout a prisoner from an enemy camp full of mercs."_

"_More or less. You'll be back in no time."_

"_What's so important about her though?"_

"_She might know something about what this armed group is up to in Costa Rica. After all the Boss and I are suspicious of what they're really up to."_

I wondered about that as the elevator made it to the six floor. The doors opened and I stood behind the side peeking out for any enemy signs. Thankfully none were around and I cautiously stepped into the room.

It was a rather simple prison area with large metal bars like you'd see in a movie except that the floor was dirt and the rest more so looked like a regular war prison. Wasn't sure why it wasn't modernized like the rest of the building but I didn't feel like complaining about it.

I ran over to every cell and noticed that most were empty. Others were filled with equipment and other items that I couldn't recognize but others stood out clear such as crates of ammunition and weapons. Why would they keep all of this down here?

"H-hey... are you a guard?"

I paused and whipped my head around. Behind one of the cells was a young woman dressed in a white lab coat slouched onto the ground of the cell. Her clothes including the coat were somewhat worn and dirty while her face looked dazed.

"No. Are you Ms. Icefire?" I asked in English. The woman sat up but then fell back down shakily.

"You'll... get in trouble... they'll find you..."

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say but I could tell something was off about her. Before continuing I adjusted my radio and worked to connecting with Miller.

"Miller... I just found Dr. Icefire but somethings wrong with her. I think she might be drugged."

The radio crackled to life as Miller responded. "_Drugged? You mean her employers did?"_

"Not sure but she seems out of it, signs of fatigue. Do you know anything about this?"

"_No. All our intel said was that she was under some kind of punishment but for what we weren't sure. Bring her back to base if you can."_

Right...

Glancing at the cell I began to wonder how I'd open it. These were metal bars but something on the left side of it caught my eye. On what looked like a sliding part of the bars there was a mechanical lock like device that looked like it needed a card key to open. That was just great.

I couldn't get this open without the key which mean I'd have to probably assault one of the guards out of the many here or search one of the guys I'd knocked out and hope they had the key.

But then the sight of the AK-47 atop one of the crates seemed to offer a different answer entirely.

The lock didn't look to be made out of anything too fancy. So I decided to go for my best option yet.

"Stand back senora. Imma get you out of this."

Of course Icefire moved shakily backwards not sure what I was doing. I ran over to the AK thanking God up above that the mercs would just leave one lying around her and held it up to fire. The lock was then busted by a flurry of fast bullets and the door opened wide only needing a light push for me to get in and haul Icefire on my shoulders.

I jogged to the elevator where thankfully no mercs exited and climbed in pushing the button to get back to the first floor. Once we made it I crossed through the way I came. All that I needed to do was get out through the front and run back into the jungle.

Oh so simple. Of course something had to go wrong when...

"It's the enemy! Surround him!"

_Shit! _I turned around spotting a random merc. It looked like he just came out of nowhere but before I could verbally speak out several more of them seemed to appear out from behind cover and whatnot to hunt me down.

Seriously it's like these guys spawn when you're caught or something.

"Miller! I've got the doctor but there's a lot more muscle here, can you get her with FULTON Recovery?" I yelled through my radio as I ran like hell.

I got a static response of 'what?' from the other end when I'd found cover behind a stack of crates. Thankfully the mercs lost sight of me and were wandering around.

"I can lift her out but you need to get yourself out before I can you out too. Set it up then run for it man."

The radio call ended and I set down Dr. Icefire against a crate. I quickly attached her to the device while she stared at me still clearly in her daze.

"Why're you... I don't need... a stroller..."

I hope you like flying miss.

BEfore she knew it Dr. Icefire was lifted up into the air and high into the clouds letting out a terrified scream. It would only be moments before the guards would pick up on what happened and so I raised my weapon as well as reached for a set of Smoke grenades on my belt before Miller could respond.

"Whoa... alright! Target confirmed onboard helicopter!"

Once I stepped out from my spot I threw out the smoke grenades at a group of mercs. They exploded causing them confusion as I ran out firing bullets before bolting out of the compound.

Of course that didn't stop crazy mercs who weren't hit by the grenades to try and follow me. thus while running I tried firing backwards at their feet so I could get away. I still couldn't believe they could keep up with the pace I was going at, kinda like crazy over hyped hound dogs.

"I see the enemy! Send in reinforcements!"

_Reinforcements!?_

I glanced at another seemingly random merc who appeared behind a tree. That was when I'd noticed even more of these endless soldiers appear out of nowhere to try and fire or catch me.

Seriously how many of these guys were there!?

I kept on jogging as the sound of bullets resonated behind me. It was weird enough that I didn't fire back but I wasn't grazed or hit at all. Must've been luck or something.

Still I didn't stop running into the jungle with the mercs on my tail. They sounded closer as I ran into bushes and then tripped down falling onto a small hill. My face was on the ground while I tried getting up and spotting the rest of the mercs tumbling down after me.

Good thing none of them were as good at running through jungle as me. Most of them were collapsed and whatnot while I took off successfully evading them.

* * *

_Later at the base..._

"What do you mean you couldn't set up the FULTON Recovery!? we were in the air waiting for you!" Kaz yelled in my ear as I tried drinking my coffee.

"Like I said on the radio... the damn thing broke. so I hopped on a boat to get here instead."

"I'm surprised you got back alive." Snake said from where he sat on the bench. I grumbled taking in the sweet taste of Costa Rican brew.

"Anyways... at least you got Dr. Icefire back. She'll tell us what she knows about our friends on the ground and just what we're up against." Kaz mentioned.

Of course once I decided to take off on my own Kaz brought the good 'ol doctor back to base top priority. Like she was when I found her, Dr. Icefire was in a daze speaking incoherent jargon. It finally took the Boss having to hold her down while Kaz stuck her with some sedative to calm her down.

Even so it did make me wonder just what happened to her. Not to mention that the whole rescue made me wonder about something else in particular.

"By the way Miller, about those mercs on the ground earlier."

"What about 'em?" Miller asked

"The way they swarmed on me wasn't normal. and they're moves were way too efficient for any regular ex-military."

"They're more than what we thought?" The Boss asked while I shook my head.

"No, but they're definitely not run of the mill mercs. They're only armed much more than we thought. They've got to have efficient backers to have they're kind of arms and tactics."

"What are you getting at Lion?" Miller asked. I set down my mug before facing him and the Boss.

"What I'm saying is, you're not telling me everything. Those were American military commandos. I'd say... US Army, CIA."

The look on Miller's face and Big Boss showed no signs of shock or surprise. Just as I thought, they knew more than what they were letting me, or anyone else for that matter, on.

"...really? So..." Miller didn't say much trailing off. I sighed rubbing my temples before sitting up.

"Look I don't care about what we're here for or what we're up against. I'm just a soldier, following orders, taking these kind of jobs, it's what I do."

I stood up and made my way to leave. I could hear the sound of the Boss's boots as he made to follow me I glanced at him before he stood before me with a serious gaze.

"Don't think like that. That you can just follow any orders blindly. You'll die."

I raised my brow at the Boss. "So... what, you want to let me in on what we're really up to here?"

The Boss exchanged a glance with Miller. He then took out a cigarette to smoke. I waited.

"We're here... on orders of the KGB."

My eyes widened at that. "KGB... the Russians?"

"yeah. One of their agents hired us to settle a dispute they've got with the 'Peace Sentinels' here in Costa Rica." Miller added in.

"Peace Sentinels?" I repeated the words. It sounded odd to me, like a group or organization.

"They're CIA. Those 'mercs' you took on, ex-Army Rangers, US Marines."

My mind went through several hurdles. Of all the groups I tried to avoid down here south of the equator I just happened to run into both of them.

"Damn..." I said walking back grabbing my mug. "La CIA, and the Ruskies... you gotta be kidding me."

"You don't like 'em?" Miller asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing like that. But they're always causing trouble down here, in Latin America. Everywhere I took work, for armies, revolutionaries, the Americans and Soviets weren't far behind. Always bringing trouble with them."

"We don't care about their ideologies. We're here on business." The Boss explained taking a puff of smoke.

I sighed making my way out. "All right then. That clears things up. Imma take a nap."

"It's still afternoon" Miller mentioned.

"Never too late for a nap. I need one after all the shit I went through today."

The Boss was silent as I left his presence. At least I could get some down time before having to deal with complicated things afterwards.

_La CIA... KGB... damn it._


End file.
